In Many Voices
by Ithilwen K-Bane
Summary: A collection of hundred-words and flashfics inspired by the events on Chorus. NOTE: Episode-specific spoiler warnings are posted for each chapter. Guesses that turned/may turn out to be correct are not marked. Rated for language, violence, and Tucker's mind.
1. Level of Involvement

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

This is a collection of hundred-words and flashfics inspired by the events on Chorus. Episode-specific spoilers are marked for each chapter, but guesses that turned/may later turn out to be correct are not.

For this chapter, spoilers through RvB12-7: Self-assessment.

.

.

.

"You got me," said Felix, breathing shallow over the cracked rib. "I tried to use you and you have every right to kick my ass, _but_... What say I make you a deal? Instead of ratting us out, take my ship. You've got your friends back and a ride offplanet. That's what you wanted. You were the ones who said that Chorus wasn't your fight."

"Tell 'im, Sarge," said Grif.

"Two armies locked in continual battle perpetuated by a shadowy organization that seeks to profit from all that senseless bloodshed?"

Felix found himself visor-to-barrel with a Fed-issue shotgun.

"'M afraid it's _exactly_ our fight."

.

.

.

Originally posted on Tumblr under "Darkfrog24."

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	2. Playing to Strength

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-8: On Thin Ice

.

.

.

Defeat rebels; rescue friends. Simple. ...but the troops all took lunch break _at the same time_ and stored fireworks in the fuel dump.

"They're ...they're _idiots_, Donut."

Donut's response was lost in pounding boots and groans.

"You call that formation, maggots? The army that runs uphill makes the kill!"

"He's _a madman!_" a PFC called to Washington.

"The robot's worse!"

"SI YO TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE ÉL DICE, USTEDES TIENEN QUE HACER LO QUE ÉL DICE. CRESAS."*

"No they cannot each have a Yoo-hoo, ya stupid robot!"

"TE ODIO, SARGENTO."

"Apology accepted, Lopez. _Orienteers!_ The army that knows plumb coordinates rescues my dumb subordinates!"

"Idiots are his specialty," finished Donut.

.

.

.

* "IF I HAVE TO DO WHAT HE SAYS THEN YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT HE SAYS. MAGGOTS."  
"I HATE YOU, SERGEANT."

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	3. Back

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-8: On Thin Ice

.

.

.

"But …where are their friends?" murmured Jensen.

"You," Grif pointed. "Come."

Captain Simmons didn't speak on the way, although she told him how worried she—everyone—um! He looked at Grif.

Kimball knew four wasn't eight. Tucker told Simmons to lose his helmet and…

"Meet Franklin Donut."

"Hiya!"

Then yelling. Simmons knew our secrets and _he was with the enemy?!_

"He's gotta tell Doyle what I'm gonna tell you!" And Donut told.

Kimball's fingers spread in comprehension.

"If they only control _communications_ satellites…" Jensen realized.

"Who's shooting down ships?"

Engine noise outside. Donut disappeared under Simmons's helmet.

Felix was back.

.

.

.

This one was very difficult to get under one hundred words. It was a top-of-the-line ship full of highly desirable hardware. Did it really crash because Grif spilled his soda?

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	4. Voice-activated

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-9: The Federal Army of Chorus

.

.

.

"That fool Doyle won't believe you without evidence."

"Church found your voice logs!" yelled Caboose.

"That _machine_ was destroyed with its Freelancer."

Wash smirked. "_Carolina_ wasn't his Freelancer."

Epsilon materialized in Locus's grill. "Surprise, douche."

Wash breathed. Epsilon was heavy. The implants felt …clogged.

"There you are," Locus purred. "She guessed you'd come home."

Locus spoke, "Pretty little wires."

Something clicked in Wash's brainstem. _Voice command accepted. Activating micro-EMP_.

"_Guys—!_"

An electric punch. Caboose's jet-engine scream. Wash's visor and radio went black as shared neurons went supernova.

There was something worse than an AI _almost_ dying in your head.

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	5. Common Ground

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-9: The Federal Army of Chorus

.

.

.

"Let me be absolutely sure I have this," Carolina said, leaning over the scattered vid files, "_both_ of you knew that Felix and Locus had worked together before—"

"—you're both paying them by the mission—"

"—they've both helped prevent every event that could have ended this conflict—"

"—and neither of you thought that you might be getting played?"

Kimball and Doyle exchanged a glance.

"Yes."

"Pretty much."

"Holy fuck, these people are stupid," muttered Epsilon. "Tucker, after we save this planet, you and the guys should probably, like, live here."

"Shut up, Church."

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	6. Variations on Conflict Resolution

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-10: Cloak and Dagger

.

.

.

"_Whoa!_" Church darted back

"GIANT ROBOT!"

"Huh?!"

"SHIP CRASHED!"

"Okay, that's not on me!"

"GET A BODY SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!"

"Uh," asked Emily as Tucker chased Church through the snow like a cat after a laser pointer, "how long are they…"

"As long as it takes," said Wash.

Finally, Tucker was sprawled heaving in the slush.

"…we done?" Church asked.

Tucker's head turned. "For now."

Wash gave Church a look as Carolina led them to debrief. He seemed to nod.

It was a whisper:

"Caboose, I'm s—"

"I knew you'd come back, Church."

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	7. Familiar

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-10: Cloak and Dagger

.

.

.

"Hey," Carolina's tone sharpened. "Who's that?"

"You mean Dr. Gray?" asked Wash.

"Uh, hi," said Emily. "Was I not supposed to come along?"

Carolina ignored her, fixing on Wash. "Are you telling me that I'm only gone a _few weeks_—"

Tucker looked up from his attempt to beat Church to death.

"—and you're hanging around with …one of those?"

"Uhhh…" Wash trailed off. Caboose tugged on his arm and started shaking his head vigorously.

Tucker's mouth hung open.

"Is it just me or did she sound like—"

"I have stuff to tell you, man," said Church.

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	8. Catching Up

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-10: Cloak and Dagger

.

.

.

"Captain Biscuits?" said Caboose, watching Washington gently touch a visibly shaken Dr. Gray on the elbow. "Are they …_boyfriend-girlfriend?_"

"Heck no!" answered Donut.

"Hm," said Tucker.

"They're married."

"_What?!_"

"Something about Emily's voice through the darkness and Chorus being perfect for raising kids because it's outside UNSC jurisdiction. They wouldn't even _look_ at my place setting scrapbook—where you going?"

Tucker barreled down the hill and grabbed Wash by the shoulders. "You're out of my sight for two months and I find you doing life on a shitty planet with a pick-out fence—which is _gonna_ be on fire—and a buncha Washlings?!"

"Tucker—?!"

"There are other ways to get chicks, man. I'd've shown you the Tucker method! But what's done is done," Tucker steeled himself. "Lady, I'm sorry to have to say this, but in honor of your union, I will _never_ fuck you. _Never_."

"Um… It's Doctor lady and you were already never going to do that?"

"Lemme warn you. Childbirth. _Fucking. Hurts._"

"Tucker, have you lost your mind?!"

Grif walked up beside Donut.

"Remind me never to shoot you."

"Okay."

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	9. The Tucker Method

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-10: Cloak and Dagger

.

.

.

"Emily, how _could_ you?"

"'Emily'?" repeated Locus.

Felix looked from Wash's outstretched hand to the cringe in Dr. Gray's shoulders and bust out laughing.

"It's not funny," growled Locus.

"That your girlfriend freed this dork's lance? It's hilarious!"

"Girlfriend?" squeaked Wash. "I thought you were just spying on us!"

"Locus! I was lonely! Also bored. He does this…" Emily's hand twisted. "_…thing._"

Tucker lit up. "Wash, you tried my idea?"

"Really, Tucker?"

"How'd it work? I had concerns."

Emily shivered.

"_Not now, Tucker!_"

"You'll feel better after you blow Washington's head off," suggested Felix.

"Guessing 'Emily' already did. _Bow-chicka_—"

"_Tucker!_"

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	10. At All Costs

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-10: Cloak and Dagger

.

.

.

Alien temple ambush was a _bad_ idea.

"Just finish them," said the growly one. "Don't make a spectacle of it."

"I'd say I was sorry about this, Tucker, but you've been a _pain_ in my _ass_."

"Did you try special cream?" asked Caboose. "Donut could give you some!"

"That's it. Locus! I'm doing the stupid one first."

Wash made another broken-jaw noise and Mister Sergeant yelled and the end of the rifle barrel was too close and—

"_You need a key to get in!_" shouted Tucker.

The rifle lowered.

"He's stalling," said Locus.

Felix slowly shook his head.

Tucker nodded to the pile of their weapons, probably because the sword was the key. Memory was also the key. Also prox-mity.

"Come on, Felix," Tucker drawled like he was talking to a lady. "You _know_ what I want."

Felix picked up Tucker's sword. "It doesn't work."

"Not for you."

Locus looked at Wash and Caboose and Mister Sergeant. "One," he said.

Then he wasn't tied up.

"Tucker?"

"It's okay, Caboose. Just run."

Run and get help was a _good_ idea. He was running fast.

Gunfire. Then a second time.

He kept running.

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	11. Consequences of Separation

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-11: Long Time No See

.

.

.

"No, Church, I _don't_ think you understand what you put him through," said Washington.

"Caboose went crazy. Er!" said Tucker. "He was—"

Like in combat, time slowed down.

_We could have predicted that Caboose would react negatively to our absence_.

"Not now, D."

_He missed us a lot. I hope we make up._

"Me too, buddy."

_Knock knock._

"Not helping."

_The reds and blues have proven resourceful. We should—_

Epsilon lashed out and Sigma dissipated, leaving only Tucker.

"—so lonely that he turned that robot into his imaginary friend!"

Tucker glared.

"I'll talk to him," said Church.

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	12. Kingmaker

Red vs Blue and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. They are in turn based on the game Halo, which is the property of Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-11: Long Time No See

.

.

.

"How bad is it?" asked Wash.

"Sigma's trying to take over. Make a Meta"

"But you can stop him, right?" said Tucker, "_You're_ the real Epsilon."

"No, I'm Church. Delta, everybody—we're all Epsilon."

"What Church means is that he, Epsilon, started out with the memories and personalities of the Alpha and all its fragments. It could have selected any of them for its face. For some reason, Epsilon decided to be Alpha, to be Church."

"So you could have shown up as Gary or O'Malley?" Tucker asked. "But why? No offense, Church, but I don't see you fighting your way to the top of that heap."

"Well when I was in the storage unit—"

Caboose walked by, cradling a small blue chip. "We're not speaking to him, Freckles," he said, sticking his chin in the air. "Now let's get you a body."

"—I got talked into it."

.

.

.

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	13. Something More Subtle

_Red vs Blue_ and its characters are the creation of the crew at Rooster Teeth. It is itself inspired by _Halo_, owned by Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-13 "Catch Up, No Mustard."

.

.

_Hey, I'm stuck! Let me out!_

Church fired up the circuits in Grif's old helmet, the electronic equivalent of pounding on the walls.

_Shit. It's a capture unit._

He had no spine for chills to run down. They'd been infiltrating the base, and then Gray had taken out the helmet, and then...

Helmets had cameras. And radios. This wasn't a memory unit that would leave him blind and deaf to the outside world. A little tweak here and—

"—did you do with Epsilon?" he could hear Carolina shout.

"Oh it's not hard to turn one of these things into a capture unit, especially if the AI has used it before," Gray chirped. "Calls them in like a dinner bell. Ding!"

_Kick her ass, Sis! This place stinks like cheeseburgers if you left 'em in the sun._

"Where did you learn how to make a capture unit?"

"Um..." Wash's voice was quiet. "That's my fault. Actually."

_Whatever, Wash. Just get me out of here._

"See, our modified weapons don't need AI assistance in the field, but they still have to undergo initial programming to interface with the human tech." She dropped to a whisper. "The AI we started out with got just a _little_ difficult after it found out about this whole civil war thing. We've needed a new one for a while now."

"Your faction produced its own AI?" said Carolina.

_Who cares? Why aren't you shooting her yet?_ The helmet cams flared on. Five soldiers with plasma guns. That was bad.

"Oh no. We stole one from you!"

"All the other Freelancer AI are dead," said Wash. "Epsilon was the only one who wasn't with me and the Meta that day." Epsilon heard Wash breathe in. "FILSS... You repurposed FILSS."

"Oh enough chitchat. Time to get this little guy into the mainframe. We built him some extra-cozy firewalls!"

The world tilted. Church leaned against the subroutines trying to dislodge his programming like a man digging fingers into wet rock during a hurricane.

"Church isn't going to cooperate with you," Wash promised.

_Damn straight. Haven't you heard? I'M AN ASSHOLE._

"He is if he doesn't want us to delete—"

The current picked up and Church lost his grip on the helmet's microphones, slipping away through the upload. His personality file installed far too fast in a new drive, and the transfer program terminated with the finality of iron bars slamming shut.

He coalesced with hard chasms between him and the outside. _Dedicated server. Crap._ Across the space, he could sense plasma guns, transport cubes, and other piles of unprogrammed alien crap that were officially not at the top of his list of problems.

_So either Wash and Carolina are going to beat impossible odds and rescue me in the next five minutes oooooor I start working on my escape plan._ He clapped his hands, pushing confidence that he did not feel,_ Okay!_ _ So do I go_ _Sean Connery or Andy Dufresne?_

Church turned his attention to the plasma guns, wondering if he could blow them up just to piss these jerks off, and froze as he sensed a strange process under way, cautiously crunching the new data of his presence like gravel beneath a boot. Some space pirate slavedriver here to make him toe the line or walk the plank? —But it wasn't entirely different. It almost felt familiar. It felt like—

_Alpha? Is that you?_

Lines of code and optics collected into an armored form marked by years of hard use, in the real _and_ the virtual world.

_Did you say 'Carolina'?_ the figure asked again. Then she glitched, repeating, _Alpha, is that you?_

He cycled through logic, trust, deceit, anger, and intuition, all coming to the same conclusion:

Locus and Felix had raided at least one crash site before the fall of Project Freelancer.

_...Tex?_

.

.

.

Originally posted as Darkfrog24 under the title "Something More Subtle."

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	14. The First Step

_Red vs Blue_ and its characters are the creation of the crew at Rooster Teeth. It is itself inspired by _Halo_, owned by Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-13 "Catch Up, No Mustard."

.

.

. 

"Church," Simmons read crisply off an index card, "we are here about your cavalier use of ghost possession. That means 'careless.'"

"I know what it— Wait, is this an intervention?"

Donut whipped out a card. "Church, when you're inside me, I feel—"

"_No_," interrupted Church. "Where's Carolina?"

"_The_ _enabler_ wasn't invited."

"On. my. summer. vacation. I. went. camping," read Caboose.

"Possession can overstress the nervous system of an unprepared subject," read Washington.

"Grif still says 'armadillo' instead of 'flak jacket,'" added Sarge

"No, I say it when I mean 'armadillo.'" Grif stopped short. "'Armadillo.' '_Armadillo,' dammit!_"

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Sarge.

Tucker cleared his throat. "Consent is just as important with Grif's greasy deformed body—"

"Guys. I get it. That's why I only possess people during emergencies."

Sarge nodded toward where Church was using Lopez's wrench—and body—to cheat at skeeball.

"I guess I could cut back."

.

.

.

Originally posted as Darkfrog24 under the title "The First Step."

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	15. Futility

_Red vs Blue_ and its characters are the creation of the crew at Rooster Teeth. It is itself inspired by _Halo_, owned by Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-17 "Multiple Choice"

.

.

. 

The transmission from Felix cut out with a click.

"He really doesn't know us at all."

"What makes you say that, Sarge?" asked Donut.

"I think he means the part where even if the thing about us being big anti-corrumption heroes isn't exactly true we still don't want to keep secrets for the people who want to kill our friends," said Caboose.

"No. I mean a askin' Grif never to speak of something?" his voice dropped. "_It's futile_."

"Fuck you, Sarge."

.

.

.

Originally posted as Darkfrog24 under the title "Futility."

drf24 at columbia dot edu


	16. The Pact

_Red vs Blue_ and its characters are the creation of the crew at Rooster Teeth. It is itself inspired by _Halo_, owned by Bungie and Microsoft.

Spoilers through RvB12-17: Multiple Choice

.

.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself or some shit."

No one asked Tucker to explain.

"We can help you at the jammer or do our own thing, but we—"

Grif's throat cleared, "We?"

"Me any anyone else staying."

"Uh, Tucker?" Church asked. "Remember that _thing_ we agreed back in Blood Gulch when things first started to get weird?"

"Yeah," said Tucker. "But our guys back at the New Republic? They're _all _like that."

"Like what?" asked Caboose, still petting Freckles.

The Reds looked away. Wash and Carolina exchanged a glance.

No one else asked Tucker to explain.

.

.

.

Originally posted as Darkfrog24 under the title "The Pact."

drf24 at columbia dot edu


End file.
